Much Ado About the 'Thingy'
by bitchfit26
Summary: A sequel to “Good Morning, Hermione”.  Series of mishap that led to that fateful Saturday when Hermione was found in Draco’s bedsheet.  And whatever happened afterwards. Rated due to suggestive theme, language and some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_A sequel to __**"Good Morning, Hermione". **__Series of mishap that led to that fateful Saturday when Hermione was found in Draco's bedsheet. And whatever happned afterwards._

**I. Her Big Mistake**

_Monday, a few minutes past midnight_

"How can you ever sleep like that, Granger?"

I sat up with a start from where I've dozed off. In my embarrassment at being found by Malfoy sleeping in the kitchen counter, I fumbled at the camera I was tinkering earlier.

Malfoy's presence seems to have sucked out the oxygen in the kitchen that I suddenly had difficulty breathing. Call it paranoia but I've never felt comfortable around my blond fiend here after being nearly kissed (or rather 'assaulted) last Saturday.

"What time is it?" I asked Malfoy as he downed a bottle of water.

"A few minutes after midnight," he answered, wiping his lips with the back if his hand.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You've just arrived? Your shift ends at seven, right?"

PBB (pervy blond bastard) took a seat across me in the kitchen counter. "I've finalized some details regarding the next raid and discussed some reports with Tonks." He gave me 'the look' that I've hated since that encounter in the verandah. "You're acting like the suspicious wife."

In your dreams, asshole. "I'm just worried about those poor, hapless girls that you might victimize in such an unholy hour."

Malfoy threw me one of his sexy smiles as he stood up. "If I were that kind of bloke, I'd worry about you."

"He's just trying to get a rise from you, Hermione," I muttered to myself as he left for his bedroom. "Don't let him get into you. Don't let him complicate your paranoia."

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. Thereafter, I returned to the task at hand, tapping my wand for the last time at the camera that is to be used for the raid the next day. Afterwards, I held it with both hands and took a peek at its lens. It worked perfectly. I can see through the walls around me. I saw Ron grinning broadly in his bedroom, in the middle of his bed, his arms stretched out across the headboard. There was a suspicious movement under his sheets that wrapped him from the waist down. I decided to shift the camera to the next room lest I discover the reason behind Ron's expression. Harry's room was empty as he had decided to spend the night in Ginny's flat. I wrinkled my nose as that afternoon's events returned to me. I checked on Harry's room earlier to borrow his Invisibility Cloak. I took two steps beyond the threshold, took a deep breath, swore heavily after having done so and immediately run out of the room. It smelled disgustingly of sex.

I shifted the camera to the other side of the flat, noting how it found difficulty to penetrate certain walls. While I scrutinized its flaws, I accidentally zoomed it in Malfoy's room. He was standing in front of his full length mirror, flexing his pecs as if to check if they're still in good condition to woo witches in the Auror Office. "Your vanity never ceases to amaze me," I snorted. I was so busy laughing at him that his next move completely escaped me.

He turned to face my camera. Then I saw **it**.

_**Fuck you, ferret!!! Where the hell are your boxers??!!**_

oOOo

_Tuesday, 7:30 AM_

"This better be good, Hermione," Ginny said as she took the vacant seat across the me in the table. Pansy sat on my left, yawning shamelessly over her coffee.

Unable to get over the shock of what I saw last night, I barely got a decent sleep and hurried out of the flat at the earliest hour I can manage. I invited Ginny and Pansy at a nearby coffee shop, telling them I needed a 'girl talk'.

"You look like hell, Hermione," Pansy observed. "You didn't get plenty of sleep, did you? And you look like you could use some color."

I took a sip of my coffee. As I gripped the cup, I noticed my hand was shaking slightly. "I…I saw something last night."

Ginny looked at me with concern. "What was it? Was it a Death Eater? Did you see another one near your flat?" I shook my head.

Pansy threw me a look of boredom. "You saw your wardrobe and found it horrible?" _Biatch. _"No," I answered, annoyed.

Ginny and Pansy had shrieked now. "Then what is it?"

"I ...I saw Malfoy and…and his.._t-thingy_" I managed to mumble.

Both girls blinked at me, unbelieving. "That's it? You saw Malfoy's thingy?"Ginny asked shrilly.

Pansy lit a cigarette and took one, long puff from it. "Aw, poor Hermione! She saw Draco's vicious thingy! Tell me, honey," she leant closer. "Did the thingy bite?"

Ginny looked curious. "How was it? Was it big?"

I clapped both hands over my ears. "Stop it! It's not funny! I can't get it out of my head!"

"Wow," Pansy said. "It was that bad? I've heard stories about Draco before and most of them were singing his praises."

"Yeah," answered Ginny, a look of amusement in her face. "Remember that story with Lavender Brown back in seventh year? And that one about Cho Chang the year before?" And they started to gossip in front of me.

"Can we focus on me for a few seconds, please?" I whined in despair and impatience. "This is a potentially traumatizing experience for me. The least you can do is help."

Pansy gave out two more puffs and turned to face me as if scolding a child. "You're over-reacting! You saw it, so what? Why does it have to bother you so?" She stirred her coffee lazily as she continued. "Besides, you've been friends with Potter and Ronald for the longest time. You've probably seen theirs."

_WHAT??!!_

Ginny choked on her coffee which Pansy ignored. "And you've stayed at the Weasley's place every summer previously. Surely you've seen Bill's, Charlie's, Fred's, George's…if you want something funny, try Percy's."

Ginny looked scandalized. "How many of my brothers have you gone down with?"

Thy sly Slytheriness just smiled enigmatically. "Enough to know Ronald was the best.'

"You're a very sick woman, Parkinson," Ginny said, shaking her head in disbelief and disgust.

Why? Why did I end up friends with these girls?

"I can't believe you, guys," I said as I counted my money for my coffee and started to leave.

"Well, if its any help," Pansy said as she doused her cigarette in an ashtray. "Don't tell him you saw it. He might ask for your 'opinion' and he can be quite innovative in his ways of pressing the issue."

Ginny patted my hand gently. "Be brave, Hermione. Be very brave."

_**A/N **Since you liked 'Good Morning, Hermione", I felt a nice, multi-chaptered sequel is in order. R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **I hope you got the flow of the story so far. The first two chapters were the series of incidents that transpired between the 2 Saturdays of "Good Morning..." while the succeeding chapters is the actual 'sequel'._

_And yes, I did this next chap in Draco's "twisted" POV. _

_This chap is dedicated to my best male buds who have nothing but perversions going on in their nearly- atrophied brains! hehe..._

**II. His Latest Conquest**

_It was the same dream. Always the same dream. _

_I was back in the Hogwarts grounds. My father has just learned of my treachery, working as a double agent that led to the Dark Lord's downfall. I was on the ground, still writhing from the Cruciatus Curse he had thrown at me. His hand aloft, he prepares to strike again when a jet of green light had hit him. For a few seconds, I watched his figure eerily illuminated as it tethered for a few seconds before he toppled over me. The pain and anguish was so much that I was immobilized and speechless. When I have regained my faculties, Amycus has already pelted away from the grounds._

A warm hand had touched my arm followed by a gentle call. "Malfoy?"

"Who…?"

I lunged forward. On instinct, my right fist flew in front of me.

And connected with something soft.

I sat up from the sofa where I've fallen asleep. I was momentarily disconcerted with my surroundings when an angry shout echoed in the whole living room of the flat.

"DRACO MALFOY, YOU STUPID BASTARD!!!"

After a few healing spells and an icepack, Hermione Granger's cussing have subsided but she retained the mutinous look on her face.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" she roughly asked, massaging her jaw.

"Bad dream."

"Does your fist always have an active participation in your 'bad dreams'?"

"Will you drop it? I've said I'm sorry." I'm not going to be badgered about my dream tonight, not in this mood and definitely not by Ms. Frigid here.

And not now when I can feel the sudden rush of blood in my veins though the reason is far from anger.

I've just realized that I'm sharing the sofa with Granger who was in her sleep clothes; a black tank top coupled with cotton shorts that showcased three quarters of her thighs and some cleavage up there.

Feisty woman, innocently displayed fantastic anatomical parts, firewhiskey. Dangerous combination.

Horny bugger!

I cleared my throat which was surprisingly parched. "So, how did you find me…"

"I went out to get some water when I heard you calling out for your father." There was the tiniest hint of concern in her voice. "It's that dream again, isn't it "

Having shared the flat with the Golden Trio, they have become acquainted with my nocturnal disturbances and the story behind it. Sufficing to say, Granger knows the answer to her question.

I turned my attention to the firewhiskey I've been enjoying earlier and poured a glass.

"Come drink with me."

There was a moment's hesitance before she took the glass from me and drank from it. We proceeded to drink in silence.

I watched Granger surreptitiously over my drink. I can tell she's acting nonchalantly in my presence though I sense her fear. I knew I scared her after that incident last Saturday and she has been painstakingly avoiding being alone with me since.

"Malfoy," she started after having finished her glass. "…your father has been long dead and…"

Here we go again with her 'Malfoy-move-on' speech. I decided to let her at it as to have a good reason to watch her and say nothing.

I poured her another drink as she rattled on.

Let me make something clear: Granger is not the drop-dead gorgeous, wanker-magnet type of girl. She pales in comparison with Pansy and I find the Weaslette far sexier. But Granger has always been an intriguing female. She has been known as a goody-two-shoes but it never bothered her. She never conforms to social dictum and maintains to do as she wishes, which is either boring or unpopular (or both). The fact that she has remained an undeterred virgin in her twenty's has posed a challenge to most blokes (like yours truly) who are out there for a new conquest. For us, Hermione Granger is the ultimate challenged to be conquered by 'the guy' among us males.

I poured her a fourth glass as she continued to delve on 'forgiveness' and 'acceptance'.

I have to admit, staying in the same flat with her has changed the way I look at her. Back at school and in Auror Training, she has been the prim-and-proper type who seldom (or never) lost her composure. But in the flat, I get to see her as Potter and Weasley do...and some more. I've seen her traipse around the flat in her tank tops and cotton shorts. I've heard the most annoying versions of her guffaws after Weasley's parody of our school days. I've sat with her for dinner a number of times and had observed how she makes this deep, throaty sound whenever she had tasted something delicious. Occasionally, I have been on the receiving end of her compassionate nature. I find her an engaging conversant, though we almost always end up in a verbal tussle.

Oh, before I forget, let me make another thing clear: I am not in love with Hermione Granger. I haven't stooped that low.

This is a classic case of sexual attraction.

"So, you see, Draco," Granger continued, notably slurry now. "Your father will not rest until…"

"Granger, will you have sex with me?"

She choked on her 7th (or 8th?) glass. "And why in Harry James Potter's unwashed underpants would I do that?" she demanded.

So, her vocabulary tends to be more interesting once she's intoxicated. "Because the situation calls for it," I answered simply.

One drunk eyebrow raised. "Qualify."

I feigned seriousness as I explained. "Well, you've been apprehensive to be left alone with me since Saturday which I could take that as a sign that you've just realized the long- standing sexual attraction between us. And you've been drinking liberally thinking it would make you brave enough to sit with me."

Pause. Though inebriated, she still wore her signature manic expression when she's in deep thought. "But why have sex?"

"So we can get it over and done with. Just one time to satisfy our carnal curiosity (raised eyebrows) then move on."

From the expression she wore, she seems to be considering it. "But I've never done it before!" she exclaimed.

I dared to inch closer. "I'll be gentle." _You're a freaking genius, Draco!_

"And I don't…," she seemed to be searching for words. "…well…I mean…we're not…you know!"

_Come on, Granger!_ "All the better! No commitments! Let's just get this done and over with!"

"But…"

I'm way past reason now. I lunged at her and took her lips in a brutal kiss. She tried to resist at first but I eventually one her over. Slowly, she wound her arms round my neck.

Jackpot.

oOo

Cold. So cold.

I woke up with a start. There was the heavy pounding of my head due to hangover but the pain was overshadowed by the bitter coldness I felt that morning. The other half of the bed was empty.

I fell back in the bed again as recollections of what transpired last night returned. In my head, they seem surreal. Only the caked blood in my bedspread reminded me that it **did** happen.

And for some reason, it brought a pang of guilt.

"Tergeo," and the stain was gone.

As I lay there, questions began flooding in.

_So what's next?_

_How was it? _

_Was it good for her?_

Wait, that was an unfair question. In my every tryst, I always make sure it was good for me and whoever wench I banged. In Granger's case, I was in my best element, firewhiskey notwithstanding.

_Will it happen again?_

_Hey, I thought this was a one-time, get-it-over-and-done-with thing?_

_So what? I liked it?_

_Yeah, I think I'll have some more._

_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AM I THINKING?_

_Would __**she**__ want it to happen again?_

I heard a commotion from the living room outside my bedroom door.

Good. They've found out. No need to hide anything then.

The coldness of the bed seemed to seep in deeper into my being.

_Why the coldness this morning? Was it because of the empty half of the bed? Or…_

"Granger! Get back here with my sheets!"

"Shut up, ferret!"

I lay there with both hands under my head, a smirk on my face. Granger with nothing but a bedsheet, **my** bedsheet wrapped around her. That thought had stirred something inside me that thawed the iciness I felt earlier.

My bedroom door burst open and a riled up Granger entered.

"Malfoy, you stupid, idiot-AARGGHHH!!!"

Perhaps I scared her with my naked body spread out across the bed that she turned her back to me, frantically searched the wall in front of her, grabbed a robe and tossed the bedsheet at me.

"Cover yourself, for goodness sake!" she bellowed, her back still turned to me..

"What? It's not like you haven't seen it last night!"

"AARGGHH!" she had screamed again, covering her ears. "Don't…just…please…COVER YOURSELF!"

"Okay, okay!" I wrapped the bedsheet around my waist and sat at the edge of the bed. "What the hell is your problem?'

Silence. With her back still at me, I can see that she's slightly shaking.

"Granger…?"

"This is a mistake, Malfoy," she said, her voice void of any emotion. "This isn't going to happen again."

At that, she left, slamming the door close behind her.

Oh no, Granger. You're not going to get away from me easily.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Her Dilemma**

Girl talk with Ginny and Pansy (again!) in another coffee shop.

"So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Don't play coy with us, Hermione Granger! I still haven't gotten over the bedsheet thing!"

"Uh-huh, and Ronald's still having dreams about it."

"Ron's been having dreams about me in the bedsheet?"

"Well yeah, only lately it had shifted to Draco and the bedsheet…"

'glare' "You and my brother make a very sick couple."

'grimace'

"There's nothing to ask! So we had a little shag…"

"_Little shag_? You almost tore the whole living room!"

"You barely made it to his room!"

"…well…."

"Snap out of it, Granger! Just tell us how it was for you! Was it okay? Good…?"

"I…well…it was nice."

"Nice? _NICE?_"

"Can you be more eloquent?"

"Okay, okay! I had five 'Big O's'! Satisfied?"

'blink' 'blink'

"It was _that_ nice? Goodness, I should've tried Draco…"

"Parkinson!"

"…'twas just an idea… 'mumble' 'mumble'"

"Well, have you bonded?"

'questioning look'

"Ugh, Weaselette! Granger has just told us she had five big O's and you dared to ask if she has bonded? You are so sentimental!"

"What do you mean 'bonded'?"

"When a woman gets physically involved with a man, she gets emotionally attached, like pair bonding."

"Fooey! Next thing you'll ask is if she's _in love_ with Draco!"

"Just because I think your love life's trashy, Parkinson, that doesn't mean I have to assume the same for Hermione!"

"FYI, Weaselette, when I had gone down with Percy and Ronald, I was genuinely interested with them! I'm not the slut you bloody Gryffindors have always assumed!"

'sarcastic' "How sorry I am for assuming the worst of you!"

'glare'

"Can we go back to Hermione now?" looks at Hermione "Well?"

"I don't know. The sex was amazing but…"

"But…"

"I just don't think it would work! After all, this is Draco Malfoy!"

"So what? The sex was great!"

"But I don't want a bedmate, you get me? I need something serious."

"So you _have_ bonded!"

"No! I…its quite…Ginny, its Draco Malfoy! I can't _bond_ with Draco Malfoy!"

"What, we Slytherins not good enough for you?"

"Pansy, how can I think of that when I'm happy for you and Ron? You know that's not it."

"Look, just answer the question: have you or haven't you bonded?"

"I've never had any romantic inklings toward Malfoy before!"

"Uh-huh, but now? After having displayed yourself as his latest conquest?"

"That's just it! I don't want to be his latest conquest!"

"But Hermione, think of the opportunity to finally get involved with someone."

"Think of all that sex your missing!"

"Enough! Both of you! I'm not going to succumb to your bonding theory or your plea to indulge in a fun bed activity! It's just not right! Its not going to happen again! I will not allow it!"

But it did happen again. This time, they caught us at it in the kitchen counter.

"Uh…anyone up for take-out?" Ron had asked, unblinking.


End file.
